


When You Were Young

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Neville/Hannah: Drabble contemplating Hannah's past crushes and the one that actually worked out.





	When You Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_You sit there in your heartache,_  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways.  
You play forgiveness,  
Watch it now,  
Here he comes.

When you were nine, you wished for Prince Charming. A nice, funny, quirky man who would love you for you.

When you eleven, new at Hogwarts, you wished for Ernie MacMillan: the sweet, arrogant boy who quickly became a good friend to you. That dream quickly ended as he began to court Padma Patil for the rest of your school years.

When you were twelve, you wished for Justin Finch-Fletchly. He was shy, but outspoken all the same. He was kind to you (unlike Smith) and helped you in Transfiguration. But when he was petrified, you saw that as a sign to _back away slowly_. After all, you were supposed to be with him that night, too. Anyway, he hooked up with Susan.

When you were fourteen, you pined after the handsome Cedric Diggory. He had it all: he was smart, good-looking, and he was _Hufflepuff_! But Cho Chang quickly claimed him, and you felt like you were being drowned, slowly. Where was the one boy that would take an interest in _you_?

When you were seventeen, you loved Neville Longbottom. He was shy, clumsy, and loved Herbology, too. He was the leader of the army, though, so you didn’t think you had a chance with him. But when he ran up to you directly following the war, and kissed you hard, hugging you tightly to him, you realized something:

Your Prince Charming had been there all along.


End file.
